a legend of honor
by DeathlySilence
Summary: Der letzte Kampt um die Freiheit steht bevor. Ginny hat alles verloren, was ihr lieb war, doch noch ist es nicht zu Ende, denn es gibt noch jemanden, der für sie da ist. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg ihre getöteten Freude zu rächen. Dark/ Chara Death
1. freedom

**freedom  
**  
Auf den Länderein von Hogwarts  
21. Oktober 1995

Die Sonne erhob sich langsam über den Bergen im Osten. Die warmen Strahlen berührten die Pflanzen auf den grünen Hügeln von Hogwarts. Das Gras schien aus der nächtlichen Starre erwacht zu sein und wallte leicht in einem kühlen Windhauch. Die Nächte wurden länger, die Tage kälter. Dieser Nordwind würde bald Schnee mit sich bringen und die Länderein mit einem weissen Schimmer überziehen.

Eine einzelne Gestalt schritt alleine über das wallende Gras. Der Mann war gross gewachsen, sein langer silberweisser Bart bewegte sich leicht im morgendlichen Wind und als er seinen Blick gen Osten wandte, blitze die Halbmondbrille auf, die auf seiner langen Hakennase sass. In seinen eisblauen Augen, die sonst so voll Scharfsinn und Weisheit leuchteten, lag ein trauriger Ausdruck. Er schien etwas in weiter Ferne zu betrachten. Sein nachtblauer Umhang, mit silbernen Runen bestickt, die Stärke, Weisheit und Kraft verhiessen, flatterte um seine Knöchel. Lange stand der Mann so da. Sein Name? Wer würde je seinen Namen vergessen? Der Name jenes Zauberers, den grössten des Jahrhunderts, der so lange nur für einen Gedanken, nur für eine Vision gekämpft hatte. Wer würde den Namen des Zauberers vergessen, der seit jeher als einziger gilt, vor dem sich der mächtigste und schwärzeste Magier seiner Zeit, fürchtete? Albus Dumbledore, ein Mann, den viele für unbesiegbar, ja vielleicht sogar unsterblich hielten.

Der alte Mann stand noch lange so da, Minuten, Stunden vielleicht. Den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet, wartend, hoffend. Der Ruf eines Wolfes hallte über die Hügel. Nichts regte sich.  
Dumbledore hob die Hand. Hoch über ihm, weit entfernt, kam ein kleiner Punkt in Sicht, der schnell grösser wurde. Eine schneeweisse Taube, so klein, dass man sie in einer Hand bergen konnte, schwebte sanft auf den alten Mann zu, der seine Hand noch immer einladend gen Himmel streckte. Flatternd landete der Vogel auf der Handfläche des Mannes und er zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich. Seine stechend blauen Augen suchten den Blick des gefiederten Geschöpfes, das keine Angst zeigte, sondern ihn nur munter und neugierig aus seinen dunklen Augen anblickte.

»Welch Botschaft hast du für mich, mein Kleiner«, sprach der alte Mann leise. Der Vogel erwiderte nichts. Dies war durchaus zu erwarten, doch dann spannte er seine kleinen Flügel und flatterte davon, als wisse er, dass seine Ankunft nichts Gutes verhiess.  
Alles was zurück blieb war eine kleine, dunkelgraue Feder. Dumbledore betrachtete sie und ein neuerlicher Windstoss trug sie hinfort.  
»Leb wohl, alter Freund. Wir werden uns wieder sehen«, flüsterte Dumbledore.  
Der kleine, weisse Vogel erreichte nie sein Ziel.

Dumbledore, der einzige, der wusste was geschehen war, schritt davon über den Rasen, hinauf zum Schloss. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Die Zeichen waren deutlich gewesen. Doch hätte er sich dazu hinreissen lassen wieder zurück zu kommen?

Als der alte Mann die Treppe zum Schloss hinauf stieg, traf er auf Minerva McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Mit ihrem bodenlangen, dunkelgrünen Umhang, der geraden Haltung und den scharfsinnigen Augen wirkte sie wie ein wachsamer Adler, immer bereit zuzuschlagen, immer auf der Hut.  
»Albus« Mit diesen Worten holte sie den Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken. »Warum so besorgt?«, fragte sie, als sie den traurigen Ausdruck in den sonst so strahlenden Augen erkannte.  
»Die alte Last der Schuld, Minerva, sie liegt schwer auf meiner Seele«

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, dann lockerte sich ihre Haltung und sie trat auf den alten Mann zu. »Albus, er wäre nicht zurück gekommen«, flüsterte sie. »Es war seine Entscheidung, er hat sie zum Wohl aller getroffen. Gib Dir nicht die Schuld für Dinge, die Du nicht beeinflussen kannst. Das hätte er nicht gewollt.«  
»Die Zeichen« erwiderte der Schulleiter und blickte seiner Kollegin in die Augen. »Sie werden deutlicher. Die Dunkelheit naht.«  
Minerva sah ihn wissend an. »Ich spüre es auch«, sagte sie so leise, als fürchtete sie belauscht zu werden. »Die Nächte werden kälter, das Licht schwindet. Das Böse sammelt sich und ich weiss nicht was geschehen wird.« Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen wider, und erinnerten Dumbledore einen Moment an den Freund, den er verloren hatte. »Die Prophezeiung, sie wird sich erfüllen, Minerva. Schon bald wird sich das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt offenbaren.«  
»Sie müssen uns anhören.«, sagte sie mit einer Spur der Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
»Sie werden nicht verstehen, Minerva. Sie werden niemals verstehen«  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Dumbledore und ging davon, nicht hinauf zu seinem Büro, sonder in Richtung der Kerker. Eine kleine, weisse Feder in seiner Hand.


	2. memories

**memories**

Schloss Hogwarts  
Büro des Schulleiters  
22. Juli 1979

Albus Dumbledore sass an seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Bart war nicht ganz so lang, doch war er weiss und zeugte von hohem Alter. Seine Halbmondbrille sass auf seiner Nase und er war so reglos, man hätte ihn für schlafend halten können, wäre da nicht dieser Blick gewesen, irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet, den Himmel beobachtend, der mit jeder Sekunde dunkler wurde und der strahlende Tag, langsam den Schatten der Nacht wich.  
Das runde Büro war voll mit zierlichen kleinen Gegenständen, auf hölzernen Tischen, die mit ihren verschiedenen Geräuschen eine geschäftige Atmosphäre im Raum schufen, obwohl sich einzig Fawkes der Phönix auf seiner goldenen Stange bewegte. Keiner der ehemaligen Schulleiter war in seinem Portrait.

Dann, auf einmal herrschte Stille in dem runden Raum und Dumbledore wandte den Blick zur Tür. »Ich habe Dich erwartet, Severus« sagte er, als ein Mann mit langem, schwarzem Umhang eintrat. Sein langes ebenso schwarzes Haar fiel ihm elegant in die Stirn und verlieh ihm ein edles Aussehen. Einzig seine schwarzen Augen waren unheimlich, denn kein Ausdruck spiegelte sich in ihnen. Severus deutete eine Verbeugung an, dann schritt er auf Dumbledore zu, der ihn interessiert ansah.  
»Albus«, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. »Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen.«  
»Das habe ich mir gedacht« erwiderte der Ältere und ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. »Du bist sicherer hier in Hogwarts. Er wird Dich hier nicht finden.«  
»Ich weiss zu viel. Es ist nirgends sicher« Der Schwarzhaarige sah Dumbledore lange an.  
»Ich hatte geglaubt Dir diesen Schutz bieten zu können« erwiderte der alte Mann und sah Severus traurig an. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick.  
»Er will mich, Albus, und ich werde nicht das Leben hunderter Unschuldiger riskieren nur um mich selbst zu schützen.« In seiner Stimme lag ein scharfer Unterton.  
»Er wird kommen, morgen, oder in zehn Jahren, er wird kommen, Severus«  
»Die Todesser werden mich finden, und wenn sie mich gefunden haben, werde ich kämpfen, bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug, alleine. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dem Dunklen Lord.«, zischte Severus wütend. In seinen Augen lag dieses Schimmern, diese Entschlossenheit. »All diese Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet, Albus, auf den Moment, in dem ich im Kampf fallen werde, ohne Ruhm und ohne Ehre. Mögen die Götter über meine Seele wachen. All diese Jahre habe ich gewartet. Immer darauf geachtet, niemanden zurück zu lassen, immer bedacht, dass niemand um mich weint, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Es neigt sich dem Ende zu, alter Freund. Meine Zeit ist gekommen.«  
»Nun« Dumbledore erhob sich und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. »Dies sei Deine Entscheidung.« Er nahm ein kleines, kristallenes Fläschchen von einem Tisch und drehte sich zu Severus um, der ihn nun nicht mehr böse, sondern voller Sorge ansah.

Er wollte keinen Streit mit dem Menschen, der ihm als einziger all die Jahre lang vertraut hatte. Nicht jetzt, wenn es sich dem Ende zuneigte. Nicht heute, dem Tag, an dem er das verliess, was man vielleicht als Zuhause bezeichnen könnte.

Der Inhalt des Fläschchens wogte leicht und leuchtete gespenstisch. »Kristallinen-Elixier« sagte er leise und voller Ehrfurcht. Dies seltene Elixier war nur aus der Milch eines Einhorns zu gewinnen.  
»Auf welch dunklen Wegen Du auch wandeln mögest, mein Freund, soll Dir dies ein Licht in deinem Herzen sein. Sieh es als Erinnerung, an das was Du einst dein Zuhause nanntest.«  
»Ich danke Dir. Ich will Deine Kräfte nicht infrage stellen, doch ich habe so viel gesehen, so viel getan..« Er brach ab rieb sich mit der rechten Hand die Stirn. Dumbledore war zu ihm getreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Severus spürte eine seltsame Ruhe in sich, welche die hereinbrechende Woge der Erinnerungen zurückdrängte. »Es ist nicht vorbei, Severus. Um zu vergessen musst Du vergeben, doch um zu vergeben, musst Du lernen zu vergessen.«

Severus blickte den alten Mann lange an, dann wandte sich um und ging raschen Schrittes auf den Ausgang zu. Auf der Schwelle drehte er sich noch einmal um und streckte Dumbledore seine Faust entgegen. Als er sie öffnete, sass ein kleiner, weisser Vogel darin und piepste leise. »An dem Ort wo keine Blume mehr blüht und kein Licht mehr Wärme spendet, wird sie mich finden. Leb wohl, alter Freund.«  
»Wir werden uns wieder sehen«, sagte Dumbledore leise.  
Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung verliess Severus das Büro und alles was noch an ihn erinnerte, war dieser kleine, weisse Vogel. Er hatte schwarze Augen.


	3. last breath

**last breath**

Grafschaft Devon  
In der Nähe des Dorfes Ottery St. Catchpole  
Der Fuchsbau  
14. August 1997

Es war ein warmer und sonniger Tag. Die Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und der leichte Wind liess die Bäume rascheln, sodass es schien als seien sie lebendig. Ginny Weasley schritt langsam den sonnen beschienenen Weg entlang, der sich durch die sanften, saftig grünen Hügel wand und zum windschiefen Haus der Familie Weasley, dem Fuchsbau, führte.

Ginny trug ein leichtes, weisses Sommerkleid, das sich um ihre schlanke Hüfte schmiegte, und eine Blume im Haar. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, während sie auf dem vertrauten Weg nach Hause ging. Als sie dem gewundenen Pfad über einen Hügel folgte, kam der Fuchsbau in Sicht.

Reges Treiben herrschte vor dem Haus. Arthur Weasley werkelte vor der Scheune an einem grossen Motorrad herum, während seine Frau mithilfe von Magie den Garten von Unkraut befreite. Fred, George und Ron spielten über ihrem Kopf Quidditch, was sie beinahe zum Wahnsinn trieb. Ginny lächelte und warf ihr feuerrotes Haar zurück. Wie viel Mühe sich ihre lieben Brüder gaben, ihre Mutter zu ärgern.

Plötzlich blieb das Mädchen stehen. Sie liess ihre Mandelaugen über das friedliche Land schweifen. Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Langsam ging sie weiter, schob die Hand in die Tasche ihres Kleides und umfasste das kühle Holz ihres Zauberstabs, was beruhigend auf sie wirkte. Als sie den Fuchsbau erreicht hatte, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter begrüsst, die sogleich darüber zu reden begann, dass Ginny ihr helfen konnte, das Abendessen zuzubereiten, doch Ginny hörte nicht zu. Da war es wieder, dieses schleichende Gefühl von nahender Gefahr. Sie hob die Hand und ihre Mutter verstummte. »Was ist los?«, fragte sie beunruhigt.

»Da ist etwas«, flüsterte Ginny. Dann traf es sie wie einen Schlag. »Auf den Boden«, schrie sie und zog ihre Mutter mit sich, denn in genau diesem Moment flogen drei Zauber über sie hinweg. Als Ginny sich wieder aufrichtete, sah sie acht Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, die sie einkreisten und ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie und ihre Mutter gerichtet hielten.  
»Nun sieh an, wen wir hier haben«, erklang eine höhnische Stimme unter einer der Masken. Ein leichter Hauch von Hochmut schwang darin mit. »Die ganze Familie Blutsverräter« Eine der Gestalten riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht und aus den dunklen Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen lagen, sprach reiner Wahnsinn.  
»Steht hier nicht so dumm rum, schnappt euch die anderen. Ich will sie lebend.«, blaffte Bellatrix die umstehenden Todesser an, die sogleich losstürmten.

Arthur Weasley hatte die Todesser gesehen und duckte sich hinter das Motorrad, als ein Hagel von Flüchen auf ihn niederprasselten. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte die riesige Maschine gegen die drei Todesser, die von den Füssen gerissen wurden und sich nicht mehr regten. Arthur wandte sich rappelte sich auf um seiner Frau und seiner Tochter bei zu stehen, doch wurde er von einem abgelenkten Schockzauber getroffen und brach zusammen.  
Fred hatte einen Todesser mit einem Klatscher ausgeknockt und ein zweiter wurde von Ron und George unter Beschuss genommen. Der dritte rannte davon, Fred jagte ihm hinter her, doch wider erwarten wandte sich der Mann um und mit einem panischen Blick feuerte er einen Fluch auf ihn ab. Fred bemerkte zu spät und versuchte seinen Besen nach oben zu ziehen, aber der Schweif wurde getroffen und dieser ging augenblicklich in Flammen auf. Fred schrie auf und versuchte den Besen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch zu spät. Mit einem lauten Krachen kollidierte er mit der Hauswand und stürzte ins Gemüsebeet.

»Neeeeein«, schrie Ginny, die ihre Mutter im Kampf gegen Bellatrix Lestrange unterstützte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie einen Todesser, der noch auf den Beinen war. Ginny schaute sich um. Dort lag ihr Vater. Er rührte sich nicht, schien aber noch zu leben. Sie wollte sich gerade um ihn kümmern, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Luft erschütterte und den Boden erzittern liess. Panisch und mit rasendem Herzen drehte sie sich um. Das Haus stand in Flammen. Ein gewaltiges Loch klaffte auf der einen Seite und der Dachstock begann unter Ächzen zu kippen. Ginny konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie starrte einfach nur auf die spektakuläre Zerstörung die sich vor ihr abspielte. Ron und George, die ihren Todesser überwältigt hatten flogen nun schreiend vor Wut auf den Urheber der Explosion zu. Doch in dem Augenblick, als sie das Haus erreichten, sprengte ein weiterer Fluch die halt bietenden Stützen weg. Der Dachstock brach unter tosendem Lärm ein und begrub ihre beiden Brüder und ihre Mutter unter sich, die von Bellatrix geschockt auf dem Boden lag.

»Mein Gott«, flüsterte Ginny, als sie, noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen auf die Zerstörung vor ihr starrte. Das alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Das, was sie einst ihr Zuhause genannt hatte, lag nun in Trümmern vor ihr. Noch immer erschütterte das Rumpeln der Balken und sie bemerkte dieses eine Bruchstück nicht, das auf sie zu flog.

Alles was sie spürte, war ein starker Schmerz an ihrer linken Schläfe und das warme Blut, das langsam an ihr Gesicht hinunter lief, bevor sie zu Boden sank und die Wellen der Bewusstlosigkeit sie überfielen. Eine einzelne, silberne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, die von Staub bedeckt war. Das letzte was sie sehen konnte, waren die braunen Augen ihres Bruders, der sie flehend anstarrte, bevor der Blutverlust seinen Tribut forderte.


	4. sleepless nights

**sleepless nights**

Schloss Hogwarts  
Gemeinschaftsraum, Gryffindorturm  
05. April 1998

Der Abend war kalt. Ein Sturm zog über das Land und eisiger Regen schlug gegen die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes, der leer war, bis auf einen grossen Jungen mit schwarzem, verstrubbelten Haar, der am Fenster sass und gedankenverloren dem Sturm lauschte. Harry sass schon lange so da. Wie lange wusste er nicht, aber die Sonne war schon vor einiger Zeit hinter den fernen Bergen verschwunden und Dunkelheit breitete sich aus über den Ländereien von Hogwarts.  
Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen starrten hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, aus deren Schornstein silberweisser Rauch stieg, doch schien er sie nicht zu sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich, doch zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen dunkle Schatten – Zeugen langer, schlafloser Nächte - ab und liessen ihn älter wirken.

Der Grund warum Harry die letzen Nächte durchwacht hatte, war, dass ihn Alpträume verfolgten, in denen er immer und immer wieder seine toten Freunde sah, so weit weg, so unerreichbar. Immer und immer wieder verschwanden sie in diesem grellen, weissen Licht, während Harry in einen dunklen Abgrund stürzte und eine hohle Stimme lachte.  
Jede Nacht war es dasselbe. Jede Nacht strömten der Schmerz und die Trauer über den Tod von Ron und seiner Familie, die ihn immer wie ihren eigenen Sohn und Bruder aufgenommen hatten, in ihm hoch. Die einzige, die diesen Angriff überlebt hatte, war Ginny. Harry und die völlig aufgelöste Hermine hatten sie am Tag darauf, als sie erfahren hatte was passiert war, im St. Mungo besucht.  
Ginny hatte nicht geweint. Sie hatte sogar gelächelt, als sie aufgewacht war und merkte, dass Hermine ihre Hand hielt. Ginny hatte die schluchzende Hermine in die Arme genommen und sie gestreichelt bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Harry bewunderte Ginny für ihre Tapferkeit und ihren Mut. Die Todesser hatten ihre ganze Familie getötet, doch sie verfiel nicht in einen Anfall von Selbstmitleid, sie behielt ihren Stolz und sie hatte Rache geschworen, dass hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie ihn über Hermines Schulter angesehen hatte. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und eiserner Entschlossenheit hatte in ihren mandelförmigen Augen gelodert.  
Das war nun fast ein Jahr her. Er wusste nicht warum ihn diese Erinnerungen jetzt überfielen. Vielleicht war diese Wunde zu tief um jemals zu heilen. Vielleicht war es eben dieser Schmerz, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch lebte, dass dies nicht nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum war.

Harry seufzte und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Die kühle Dunkelheit war entspannend für seine Augen. Lange blieb er sitzen. Wie lange wusste er nicht.  
Nach einiger Zeit steckte Harry seine Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog eine kleine, silberne Taschenuhr heraus, auf deren Deckel das Wappen der Blacks eingraviert war.  
Ein Erbstück seines verstorbenen Paten Sirius, das er immer bei sich trug. Für ihn war es mehr als eine Uhr, es war mehr als ein kleines Stück von Sirius selbst, das ihm neue Hoffnung schenkte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch da war, dass er seinen Weg gehen sollte, ungeachtet dem was passierte, so wie es sein Pate immer getan hatte.  
Aber er ist tot, dachte Harry. Er ist im Kampf gestorben, so wie es sein Wille gewesen war. Und ich werde ebenso würdevoll sterben. Es wird niemanden mehr geben, der um mich weint, niemanden, der zurück bleibt.

Harry blickte auf den kleinen Zeiger, der sich unaufhörlich bewegte, und der Zwölf immer näher kam. Es war fast hypnotisierend. Ja, dachte er. Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich aufgebe. So lange trainiere ich nun schon in der Duellierkunst, so lange habe ich gearbeitet, bis ich es konnte, es ist Zeit Rache zu nehmen, Zeit diesen Schmerz und diesen Hass zu befreien, die in meiner Seele brennen, wie Feuer.

Die Taschenuhr in seiner Faust haltend blickte Harry zum Kamin, in dem noch die letzten Überreste eines Feuers glommen. »Die Zeit wird bald kommen«, sagte er leise, und wollte es ihm zustimmen, züngelte ein kleines Flämmchen aus den heissen Tiefen der Glut hervor.  
Wehenden Umhanges wandte sich Harry ab und schritt zur Treppe, welche zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. Er spürte, dass der Gedanke an Ginny seinen Geist entspannte und bald übermannten ihn Wogen traumlosen Schlafes. Sein letzter Gedanke war, wie er Ginnys weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte.


	5. restless

**restless**

Schloss Hogwarts  
06. April 1998

Am nächsten Tag erinnerte nichts mehr an den Sturm und die trüben Gedanken der letzten Nacht. Harry hatte nicht vergessen, er hatte seine Entschlossenheit mit diesem neuen, sonnig warmen Tag nicht verloren, sondern war sicherer denn je, dass der letzte Kampf nahte. Bald würde es soweit sein.

Als das heisse Wasser aus dem Duschkopf über Harrys Körper floss, spürte er, wie die Lebensenergie wieder zurückkehrte. Seine Glieder, strapaziert von den vergangenen Nächten, entspannten sich und er genoss es, einfach da zu stehen und seinen Geist von dem klaren Wasser reinigen zu lassen.

Eine Stunde später schritt Harry durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts und genoss die Ruhe, welche die Frühlingsferien mit sich brachte. Viele Schüler waren bei ihren Familien, so auch Hermine, die ihre Eltern nach Australien schicken wollte um sie zu schützen. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Zum einen war Hermine nie wirklich über Rons Tod hinweg gekommen und zum anderen musste er daran denken, dass noch jemand in diesem Schloss keine Familie mehr hatte, die wartete.  
Entschieden verdrängte er diese düsteren Gedanken, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie ihm jetzt, da er endlich, seit Tagen wieder einen Funken Hoffnung in sich trug, alles verdarben. Der Tod dieser Menschen würde gerächt werden. Bald.

Harry lauschte dem fernen Vogelgezwitscher, das durch die offenen Fenster, von den Ländereien her wehte. Als er gedankenverloren um eine Ecke bog und an einer grossen Vase vorbei kam, in der es seltsam pulsierte, ertönte ein lauter Knall gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubendem Klirren, das die Wand erzitterten liess. Ebenso die Vase, die sich gefährlich nahe dem Rand ihres Sockels nährte und schliesslich herunterkippte.  
Harry, der ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen war, schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Vase blieb Zentimeter über dem Boden in der Schwebe und setzte sich selbst zurück auf ihren Sockel.

Ganz vorsichtig schlich Harry zur Tür, hinter der er den Knall vernommen hatte. Geräuschlos öffnete er sie und spähte hinein.  
Der Raum sah nicht aus wie ein Klassenzimmer. Die Pulte waren an die Wände gerückt worden. In auf der einen Seite des Raumes stand eine lebensgrosse Holzpuppe, die annähernd menschlich wirkte und die Maske und den Umhang eines Todessers trug. Sie war von drei grossen, rahmenlosen Spiegeln umgeben, welche die Puppe geisterhaft vervielfachten, da ein leichter Nebel die Gestalten verschwimmen liess.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes erkannte er Ginny. Sie kniete auf dem Boden, den Kopf gesenkt, sodass ihr feuerrotes Haar, wie ein Vorhang über ihr Gesicht viel. Harry sah sie an. Ihr schlanker Körper, ihr langes Haar, das so geschmeidig wie Seide war. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Sie trug ein bauchfreies, eng anliegendes, dunkelrotes Top, welches mit ihrem Haar harmonierte und auf ihrer vollen Brust prangte das Wappen Gryffindors, der goldene Löwe. Harry liess seinen Blick ihren vollkommenen Körper entlang gleiten. Ihre Hotpants, ebenfalls rot und mit zwei schwarzen Streifen an der Seite betonten ihre schlanke Hüfte. An einem Gurt war ihr Zauberstab angehängt, in einer metallenen Vorrichtung, die aufblitzte, als sie sich leicht bewegte. Ihre Füsse steckten in einer Art Ballerinas, die jedoch perfekt an ihre Füsse angepasst waren, sodass sie sich lautlos bewegen konnte.  
Harry überlegte sich, ob er hinein gehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil er sehen wollte wie sich Ginny schlug.  
Er selbst praktizierte die Kunst der Kampfzauberei gern und beherrschte sie. Hoffentlich gut genug um Voldemort entgegenzutreten, dachte er betrübt. Gegen unbewegliche Gegner zu kämpfen war eine Sache, aber unter Beschuss zu agieren würde sich um einiges schwieriger gestalten, das wusste er.

Er zwang sich, seinen Blick wieder auf Ginny zu richten, die sich in diesem Moment mit einer eleganten Drehung erhob. Das Metall blitzte auf und klickte, als die Halterung die hölzerne Waffe freigab. In Ginnys Augen lag eiserne Entschlossenheit und Konzentration, als sie die ihre Hüfte leicht nach hinten bog und ihre rechte Hand gegen den vermeidlichen Todesser ausgestreckt, während sie die andere mit dem Zauberstab über ihrem Kopf hielt, wie der Stachel eines Skorpions, gesenkt.  
Für einen Moment verharrte sie in dieser Haltung, dann schnellte ihr Zauberstab gen Boden und drehte sich erneut auf der Stelle, sodass ihr Zauberstab nur noch verschwommen zu sehen war. Als sie wieder zur Ruhe kam, knallte schon der erste Fluch gegen die hölzerne Brust ihres Gegners und liess ihn gefährlich schwanken. Den Zauberstab hielt Ginny nun vor sich ausgestreckt und ein zweiter, gleissend weisser Blitz schoss auf die Puppe zu.  
Mit einem Kampfschrei, der in dem grossen Raum widerhallte, stiess sie ihre Faust gegen die Holzpuppe und zog ihren Zauberstab zu ihrer Hüfte zurück.  
Eine weitere, fliessende Drehung folgte und Ginnys seidenes Haar wogte um sie, als sie geduckt inne hielt und einen weiteren Zauber gegen den Todesser schoss, nur um sich danach seitlich abzurollen und der schwankenden Puppe einen erneuten Schlag zu versetzen, bevor sich die Rothaarige wieder erhob und den Zauberstab wie eine Bogensehne an ihrer Wange hielt, die rechte Hand abwehrend ausgestreckt. Zwei Zauber flogen gegen den Todesser, der nahe dem Kippen schien und bevor sie auftrafen hatte sich Ginny bereits wieder geduckt und vollführte eine perfekte Hechtrolle nach vorne, sich im Sprung wieder aufrichtete und durch den Raum sprintete.  
Kurz bevor sie ihren Gegner erreicht hatte, duckte sie sich erneut und sprang.  
Harry stand der Mund offen. Er wusste, dass Ginny mehr drauf hatte, als auf den ersten Blick vermuten liess, doch das was nun folgte hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
Ginny vollführte einen eleganten Salto in der Luft, streckte ihre Arme zur Seite, wieder war das Klicken der Halterung zu hören als der Stab einrastete. Mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei, wallendem Haar und tödlichem Blick, stiess sie ihren linken Fuss gegen den Kopf der Holzpuppe, der sich unter der Wucht des Aufpralls löste und hinter den Spiegeln an der Wand zerbarst.  
Die rothaarige Schönheit landete galant im Halbspagat und stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab, den Kopf gesenkt und schwer atmend.

Harry öffnete die Tür ganz und trat in den Raum. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben was er eben gesehen hatte. Die ganze Attacke hatte nicht länger als dreissig Sekunden gedauert. Er klatschte anerkennend und Ginny sprang auf, ein Klicken später hielt sie ihren Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie wütend war.  
Auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht perlte der Schweiss und ihre Wangen waren fast so rot wie ihre Kleidung. Auf der Stirn hatte sie eine Narbe, die sich in ihrem Haar verlor. Harry wusste, dass dies eine schmerzliche Erinnerung war, an den Tag, an dem sie alles verlor, ausser ihrer Entschlossenheit.

Als sie erkannte, wer vor ihr stand entspannte sie sich und liess den Stab sinken. Ihre Wangen wurden noch etwas röter. »Hallo Harry«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Harrys Herz raste und seine Eingeweide tanzten Conga. »Hi«, sagte er zögerlich. »Ich hab alles gesehen, das war einfach fantastisch!«  
»Danke«, sagte Ginny und errötete noch mehr. »Ich hab gehört Du seiest ein begabter Kampfmagier«  
»Also.. nun, ich bin nicht schlecht«, nuschelte Harry. Er konnte ihrem Lächeln nicht widerstehen und merkte, dass er rot wurde.  
»Eine Runde, der Verlierer gibt im Honigtopf Einen aus, was meinst Du?«, fragte Ginny und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. »Einverstanden, aber keine Karatetricks«  
»Keine Angst«, lachte sie »ich lass Dir deinen Kopf« Harrys Herz schlug so schnell als wäre er eben von einer Klippe gesprungen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Elegant zog er seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn auf einen nahen Tisch. Darunter trug er ein weisses Hemd und schwarze Turnierhosen mit zwei weissen Streifen auf der Seite. Sein Hemd war nicht ganz zugeknöpft und offenbarte einen Teil seiner muskulösen Brust. Ginny schluckte leicht, zwang sich aber wieder zur Konzentration.

Harry lächelte Ginny an. Seine Unsicherheit war von ihm abgefallen, als hätte er sie mit seinem Umhang beiseite gelegt. Er war wieder in seinem Element. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er an den Wochenenden verbissen im Raum der Wünsche geübt hatte, bis er den Dreh draussen hatte war etwa ein Jahr vergangen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er an den Wochenenden verbissen im Raum der Wünsche geübt hatte, bis er den Dreh draussen hatte war etwa ein Jahr vergangen. Ein berauschendes Gefühl war es gewesen, zu erkennen wozu er fähig war, nach alle dem was geschehen war. Den Tod seiner Eltern, den Tod seines Paten und des grössten Zauberers der je gelebt hatte, Albus Dumbledore.  
Harrys Eingeweide brannten, als er an die Nacht im Ministerium zurück dachte, wie er von der goldenen Statue an die Wand gedrängt, unfähig Dumbledore zur Seite zu stehen, als dieser den Kampf gegen Voldemort ausfocht. Bellatrix Lestrange war es, die Dumbledores Leben nahm, hinterhältig, aus dem Schatten. Harry hatte ihr Rache geschworen, bevor sie mit dem dunklen Lord verschwunden war. Harry hatte den Inhalt der Prophezeiung nie gehört, dennoch wusste er, dass nun niemand mehr zwischen ihm und Voldemort stand, niemand mehr, der sich für ihn opfern würde, niemand mehr, dessen Heldenmut Harry retten konnten. In dieser Nacht hatte er beschlossen bittere Rache zu nehmen, an allen, welche blind eine Ideologie der Grausamkeit und des Verrats anstrebten, an allen, die der Dunklen Seite anheim gefallen waren.  
Er glaubte, nun nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Er wusste, dass Ginny nicht umsonst Tag für Tag in diesem Raum Kämpfe gegen diesen vermeidlichen Todesser ausfocht. Nicht umsonst glühte in ihren Augen jene Entschlossenheit und Verbissenheit, die auch Harry seit jener Nacht in sich trug.

»Harry?« Diese Stimme holte ihn zurück aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Verwirrt blickte er zu Ginny, die ihn besorgt musterte. »Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?«, fragte sie, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. »Düstere Gedanken«, erwiderte er entschuldigend. Ginny schien zu verstehen und trat zu ihm. Sie berührte seinen Arm und sagte ganz leise: »Du bist nicht alleine, Harry« Ein Sturm der Gefühle brach über ihm herein. Ginnys Berührung schien ihn zeitweilig zu lähmen, er spürte ihre Wärme, da sie ihm so nahe gekommen war, konnte ihren Blumenduft wahrnehmen, ihr samtweiches Haar streichelte über seine Brust.  
Harry war leicht benommen. Was war nur los mit ihm? »Berauschend«, hauchte er und Ginny lachte, was ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholte. »Du bist süss. Wollen wir anfangen?« Harrys Eingeweide schlugen Saltos, als er nickte und sich zu seiner Anfangsposition begab.

Ginny stand ihm nun gegenüber und er liess seine Hand zu seiner Hüfte gleiten. Es klickte leise und sein Zauberstab sprang in seine Hand. Ginny tat das gleiche. Harry drehte seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand, sodass seine Spitze nach hinten zeigte.  
Wie es die Tradition der Duellanten verlangte, traten sie drei Schritte auf einander zu und zollten ihren Respekt mit einer Verbeugung. Als sie sich wieder aufrichteten, sagte Ginny mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln: »Keine Gnade«  
Harry zwinkerte ihr zur Zustimmung zu und wandte sich um. Er kniete sich nieder, neigte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

In ihrem vierten Jahr, als die Duellierkunst als zusätzlicher Kurs angeboten wurde, hatte ihre Professorin, Lena Reagan, ihnen das Prinzip der traditionellen Kampfmagie erklärt. Das gesamte Duell verlief nach klaren Regeln, es war eine Art Tanz. Ein Duellant bekleidete jeweils die offensive und der andere, die defensive Position, welche nach einer bestimmten Zeit wechselten, so bekam das Duell tänzerische Züge und es konnte nicht ausarten.  
Zu Beginn eines jeden Duells sammeln sich die Kontrahenten und beginnen dann gemeinsam. Es konnte Stunden dauern, bis das eigentliche Duell begann. Konzentration, Präzision, Geschwindigkeit.

Die beiden Duellanten knieten sich gegenüber und warteten auf den richtigen Moment.  
Harry spürte, wie die Energie in seinem Körper pulsierte, sein Herzschlag langsamer wurde und sein Atem ruhiger, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, wartend.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf den Moment, verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken, denn nur das Hier und Jetzt waren von Bedeutung.  
Die Zeit verrann.

Dann, als spürten sie, dass es an der Zeit war, erhoben sich beide, zeitgleich, mit einer galanten Drehung und standen sich gegenüber, die Zauberstabhand über dem Kopf gesenkt, die andere Hand abwehrend vor sich ausgestreckt. Ginny lächelte, in ihren Augen funkelte es. Harry lächelte ebenfalls, doch nicht freundlich. In diesem Duell waren sie Gegner.  
Ginny feuerte den ersten Zauber auf Harry ab, den er leicht parieren konnte. Jedoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ginny sich noch einmal drehte und nun Zauber um Zauber auf ihn schoss, während sie sich unentwegt auf ihn zu bewegte. Harry drehte sich und schwang seinen Zauberstab den Lichtblitzen zu, die auf ihn zu flogen, und sie ablenkte.

Er vollführte eine Drehung, stiess seinen Stab nach unten um einen Zauber zu parieren, der auf sein Bein zielte, sprang gleich darauf in die Luft als drei weitere gleissende Blitze, die seinen Unterleib getroffen hätten, unter ihm hindurch flogen und auf die Spiegel trafen. Er rollte sich zur Seite und feuerte seinerseits Zauber ab, denen Ginny elegant auswich. Sie hielt ihre freie Hand über dem Kopf, während sie Harry unentwegt mit Zaubern beschoss, denen er immer wieder auswich. Wenn immer zwei Blitze auf dem Weg aufeinander trafen erfüllten helle, weisse Funken die Luft und versperrten ihnen kurzzeitig die Sicht.  
Harry war gezwungen, sich in den Spagat fallen zu lassen, da ein Zauber direkt auf seinen Kopf zu raste. Im Fall entdeckte er eine Schwäche in Ginnys Abwehr. Gekonnt liess er sich nach vorne fallen und rollte sich ab. Harry richtete sich auf und parierte zwei weitere Lichtblitze, die ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen waren. Einer der Zauber schoss auf Ginny zurück. Diese hatte nicht damit gerechnet und musste sich nach hinten fallen lassen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte er. Harry sprang mit einem Schrei auf sie zu und zielte dabei auf ihre linke Flanke. Die Rothaarige hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, doch es war zu spät. Der weisse Lichtblitz traf sie in die Seite und schleuderte sie ein paar Meter weit.

Harry blieb stehen, den Zauberstab erneut über dem Kopf erhoben. Die Regeln verboten es ihm seinem Kontrahenten zu helfen, bis das Duell zu Ende war. Doch dies war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Ginny hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet, schoss drei weitere Zauber auf ihn ab, denen er nur knapp ausweichen konnte.  
Dann, und das hatte er nicht erwartet, rannte sie auf ihn zu, in ihren Augen brannte es. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker parierte sie im Lauf einen Zauber, der ein Fenster zertrümmerte und sprang. Harry hatte einen Menschen noch nie derart springen sehen.

Es schien, als würde es sich in Zeitlupe abspielen. Ginnys Körper war vollkommen gerade, die Arme ausgestreckt, und die Augen geschlossen. Sie krümmte sich zusammen, als sie sich in der Luft um ihre eigene Achse drehte. Dann verschwand sie aus Harrys Blickfeld und landete geräuschlos hinter ihm. Das alles war so schnell geschehen, dass er kaum reagieren konnte. Er wandte sich um, doch sie hatte bereits mit einem siegessicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zwei gleissende Lichtblitze auf ihn abgefeuert.

Harry hatte keine Chance, diesen Angriff abzuwehren und als ihn die beiden Zauber in Brust und Bauch trafen wurde er durch die Luft, an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und für einen Moment verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen.  
Ginnys Gesicht erschien über ihm und sie sah ihn besorgt an. »Bist Du verletzt?«  
»Nein, geht schon«, antwortete Harry, obwohl sich ihre Stimme noch etwas entfernt anhörte. Sie half ihm auf die Beine und seine Sicht klärte sich.  
»Das«, sagte er »war unglaublich«  
Ginny lächelte ihn an. »Jahrelanges Training«, erwiderte sie und ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Für den Bruchteil eines Sekunde loderte der reine Hass in ihren wunderschönen Augen. Doch dann war es vorbei und sie blickte leicht verwirrt aus dem Fenster. »Es tut noch immer so sehr weh«, sagte sie leise. »Ich habe nicht vergessen«

Harry trat neben sie und strich ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, als sie das Kribbeln durch ihren Körper pulsieren spürte. »Du bist nicht alleine« Harrys Stimme war wie ein sanfter Windhauch über einem weiten, dunklen Feld der Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Seine Stimme schien die Fackel die, längst erloschen, wieder zu erleuchten.

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry um und blickte hoch in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Sein Arm lag noch immer auf ihrem Rücken. Dort, in diesem unendlichen Grün, unter all den Narben, die ihn immer an den Schmerz der Verluste erinnern würden, die er hatte hinnehmen müssen, leuchtete der Funken Hoffnung, den Ginny längst verloren hatte.

Sie strich mit ihrer rechten Hand über seine Wange. »Ich habe nie aufgegeben«, flüsterte Ginny. »Ich habe immer gehofft, so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet«  
Harrys Hand strich ihren Rücken hinunter. Je tiefer er war, umso schöner war das Gefühl und Ginny schloss erneut die Augen und genoss die Berührungen des Jungen, den sie so lange schon liebte.

Dann, es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. So sanft und weich, wie sie es sich in ihren Träumen immer vorgestellt hatte. Dann war es vorbei und sie blickte Harry an. In seinen Augen loderte es jetzt. Ihr Herz raste und als sie eine Hand auf seine Brust legte, konnte sie seinen ebenso schnellen Herzschlag spüren. »Harry ich-«, begann Ginny, doch der Schwarzhaarige legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. »Ganz ruhig«, flüsterte er und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme. Ginny konnte seine Körperwärme spüren und sein Herz, das in stetigen Rhythmus, unaufhörlich schlug.  
Harry strich ihr sanft über das Haar und sie spürte, wie Wellen von Müdigkeit über sie hereinbrachen. Hier wollte sie bleiben, in Harrys Armen, der sie liebevoll streichelte, hier, in diesem wundeschönen Traum, dennoch wusste sie, dass es nicht für immer war. Bald war es Zeit, Zeit jene Menschen zu rächen, die ihr genommen wurden. Bei diesem Gedanken klammerte sie sich fester an Harry, als fürchtete sie, er würde ihr ebenfalls entrissen, den einzigen Menschen der ihr jetzt noch blieb.  
»Harry«, flüsterte sie und sah wieder in seine Augen. »ich liebe Dich« Harry erwiderte nichts, er berührte ihre Lippen nur ebenso zärtlich wie zuvor und sie wusste, dass sie nun nicht mehr alleine war.

Keiner von beiden wusste, dass Hermine nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Ihr letzter Gedanke war Ginnys Lächeln gewesen.  
exitus non est etiam.


	6. last honor

**last honor**

Grafschaft Devon  
In der Nähe des Dorfes Ottery St. Catchpole  
08. April 1998

Es war ein kalter, regnerischer Abend. Der Himmel wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler. Kein Leben schien sich in diese finsteren Hügel verirrt zu haben, doch da, am Rande eines kleinen Waldes, auf einem Hügel, standen zwei Menschen. Sie trugen schwarze, bodenlange Umhänge und Kapuzen, sodass sie fast nicht von der ebenso schwarzen Nacht zu unterscheiden waren.  
Sie waren nur zu erkennen, wenn ein Blitz ihre Umrisse für Sekunden erhellte. Der strömende Regen liess die Landschaft um sie her verschwimmen.

Die beiden Gestalten standen dort auf dem Hügel und vor ihnen waren, in einem Halbkreis, fünf Gräber angeordnet. Der Regen hatte die Erde aufgeweicht, auf der verwelkte Blumen lagen und immer brennende Kerzen, die den weissen Marmor, mit ihrem Flackernden Schein, schwach erleuchteten. In der Mitte der Grabsteine stand ein kleiner Obelisk, auf dessen Sockel die Worte, ultra luctus vergo spes; Jenseits der Trauer liegt die Hoffnung, eingraviert waren.

Ginny kniete sich vor dem Obelisken nieder, unter dem jeweils ein Teil der sterblichen Überreste ihrer Familie begraben lag, und legte eine weisse Rose nieder. Die Blüte symbolisiert die Liebe über den Tod hinaus, während die Stacheln an den erlittenen Schmerz erinnern sollen.  
»Mögen eure Seelen an einem besseren Ort weiterleben. An einem Ort wo kein Krieg die Menschen auseinander treibt, wo kein Leid die Seele zerreist, wo kein Hass das Denken regiert. Mögen eure Seelen an jenem Ort verweilen wo die warme Sommersonne den Sand erwärmt und das kühle Meer an die Küste brandet.«  
Die Rothaarige zog die Kapuze zurück und nahm eine Kette, an der ein kleines Medaillon hing, von ihrem Hals. Sie nahm es in beide Hände und küsste es, um es dann neben die Rose auf den Sockel des Obelisken zu legen, wo es aufleuchtete, als ein neuerlicher Blitz irgendwo in der Ferne niederschlug.

Harry kniete sich neben sie und legte eine Hand an den kühlen, glatten Marmor. »Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass die Menschen, die wir lieben, wirklich ganz von uns gehen. In unseren Herzen werdet ihr bei uns sein. Ruhet in Frieden. Mögen eure Seelen entfliehen, an einen besseren Ort.«  
Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm über die Wange und viel auf die Blüte der weissen Rose. Eine, unter tausenden Tränen des Himmels.

Ginny erhob sich und zog ihre Kapuze wieder hoch. Auch Harry stand auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr. Er wusste, dass sie auch alleine Abschied nehmen wollte. So gern hätte er geweint, doch er konnte nicht. Es war ihm verwehrt. Und so schrie er, sein Leid und seinen Schmerz über die Hügel hallend, getragen vom kalten Nachtwind, bis hinein in die Ewigkeit.  
Niemand ausser seiner Geliebten hatte diesen Schrei jemals vernommen.


End file.
